


That one time I infiltrated the neverseen with a jimin plush

by gpratt2857



Series: Sunfrolikers [1]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Cannon compliment.... until unlock comes out and tells me no <3, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fitz gets a chew out, Friendship is Magic, Gethen gardens, Ruy ignis bakes, but narrated by a done Amy foster, give dex dizznee plot relevance, he is also baby, this is basically a crack neverseen fic, with tam dex and ruy as supporting cast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpratt2857/pseuds/gpratt2857
Summary: Amy foster has manifested as a flasher (You can thank her sisters weird elvin genetics for that) , unfortunately the neverseen has managed to continue to play their cards well, and in a game in which Sophie is refusing to budge Amy will put the mask of glimmer on and infiltrate the neverseen as Vespras apprentice... and unfortunately  meets Tam as well.Tensions are rising as her charade as an elf starts falling apart and with the question of Ruy’s relation to Havenfield, Tams true connection to the elven world, Vespera’s  plans, her sisters safety and a good wifi signal. Amy begins to feel the true pressure of a moonlark- Or in this case a sunfroliker.Updates every Wednesday!
Relationships: Amy Foster & Tam Song, Amy Foster / Tam Song, Biana Vacker & Fitz Vacker, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Series: Sunfrolikers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972336
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Lumos

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, I did post this and then I took it down to change perspective, but like here have a tamy au, I just love Amy and I think she has a lot of potential as a character and I hope she gets plot relevance, and after deciding that she would be cool as glimmer And that she and tam are pretty similar I’m beliefs I think they would make a cool ship. Besides who doesn’t love a sassy human who also loves a lil kpop on the side?

Chapter 1:

They come in small bursts, sometimes it’s dreams or visions other times it’s just a feeling of raw unimaginable power 

But it does happen and she knows she’s not going crazy.

white lights shine around her in a laboratory gaze hazy as she feel under the spell of sedatives forkle swords echo around her in her mind, 

“you manifested as a flasher Amy, I’m sorry our game messed up yours-” 

She felt words come out of her throat but her vision swirls and becomes blurry, stomach jerks and the sensation of falling kicks in as she melts into a black pool of nothingness.

————

There comes a scream of anguish as the affliction from infliction puppeteers her body. Throat raw and jaw shut in place I desperately search for any bit of power in me to shout her name. Snap her out of this. 

Thick layers of cloud stretch across my mind shattering memories, but there she is, my sister…

Blonde hair and honey brown eyes with flecks of gold highlighting her iris. 

Oh and that strange beam coming out of her head that was destroying the property and was looking to incinerate me next. 

What was her name….Sarah! No, Sienna? Oh. Sophie. 

Sophie. Sophie. Sophie It feels good saying that name. 

It was comforting, calming and yet empowering 

My big sister may have been angry but it didn’t justify inflicting pain on others, whatever she was doing...

White bubbling anger flows through my fingers and suddenly energy bursts from them in a beam of light. 

These same dreams would repeat in my mind every night I fell asleep taunting me to dare dream, to drift....

Only later I would find out this was real and not just some vivid imaginative role play me and the other kids on the street would prance around doing before they got called into their mothers because the latest episode of inuyasha was about to start. 

It was real. It was power. This is me, Amy Rose foster. And I am a flasher. 

Sort of. 

——

The second time it happened she was in Atlantis, sorting through paper work of all things. 

Physic or Livy she should say has offered her mallowmelt while she drones through elfish customs elegantly spread across the chaise lounge. 

“Elf’s have many talents, most will usually manifest at age 12 most abilities that range from rare to extremely common a few of these manifestations telepathic connections, vanishing or an elemental ability such as a flasher ,” 

The word pulled a trigger that raced through her mind faster than it would take to cry over math. 

Warmth seeped through her fingers bubbles of light floating around the room Livy had blink twice before reaching for a bottle of libium, Amy is not so lucky. 

Knees give way and eyes close as she gives into the universes will, praying that the dandelion carpet will catch her fall before the side of the chaise lounge does 

Next thing she knows she is waking up in Elwins hospital wing.  
.

Livvy is desperately pleading with him as he furrows his eyebrows. 

He presses his glasses to his head and mutters something along the lines of bloody forkle and she really had to follow her sister in the injury department. 

The splitting headache I’m enduring indicates the chaise lounge did break my fall. 

How lucky for me! I prop myself up the cot creaking as I shift myself upright onto a mountain of pillows.

Two pairs of eyes shoot towards her and she stares back. 

There are phrases like “I’m sure you must be confused…” 

“Your going to be ok” “however I want to run more tests” 

None of them make me feel better. 

To be honest all I wanna do is go die in a hole, because what on earth is that cramp in mystomach that makes me want to double over the Hospital cot and do a number consisting of chunks of mallowmelt on Elwin shoes. 

Unfortunately even though I do love him it’s fair to say that nature calls when it calls. 

BLUHR 

Ah yes, there’s the mallowmelt I promised Livy I wouldn’t eat...

Oh to go back to the days where the hardest thing i did was concentrate in math class. 

Now I can barely concentrate on my own mind, racing with the possibilities of a multiverse, power surges from my fingertips and the most important question: where is my sister? 

But none of those questions were to be answered. 

Only more flashing lights which only induce the feeling of a ring to expel my organs on Elwin again.

Might even have to swear off that concert she was going to with the way that lights shining into her. 

——-

The third time it happened I was alone. Livvy had allowed me to go into the city with her, curiously enough I and all my persuasive glory, (ha! Take that Mrs Anderson! I am “privy to the art of charismatic engagement” ) had managed to persuade her to allow me to wait outside near the fountain, curiously enough i could have sworn that statue..looked like George Washington…

longing for an explanation, I may or may have not climbed into the fountain hoisting up that ridiculous petticoat and the several other hundred layers of frill lace and trim Livy made me wear, eyes piqued at the golden detail the statue boasted. 

“Curiosity kills the cat.” A voice Pried from behind me as I reache towards the statue. 

“And yet Satisfaction Brought it back”

“Isn’t it interesting how you know that fractured phrase, I’d take a guess you aren’t one of them.” 

I turned my head, eyes widening in arousement at the sight of a ghostly white elf (that could put the tiles in my grandmother's kitchen to shame) wearing a deep crimson gown adorned with pearls. Vampirish much.

“You could certainly be of help to us,” her hand brushed her cheek lightly “my what pretty eyes you have.” 

Now this is the part where my logical brain would tell me to run back to Livy beg her to erase my memory adopt me out into some cutesy family and never think of this again, however, I left that part of me in my pants, and as aforementioned I am wearing the frilliest gown the universe has seen. 

stumbling back, almost tripping over the hem (or shall I say hem’s) of her dress. For better or for worse my better self managed to Buffoonish lobster I call my dear brain I manage to stutter out a coherent sentence “I contacts dare-“ 

Well close enough. 

I clasped one hand around my other wrist aiming defensively at the vampire lady, who managed to achieve the aesthetic of sparking an atmospheric chill which would make anyone cower in her presence, (something I’ve GOT to learn to bring some sort of amusement to me when I’m shuffling through the graveyard of school.Back on topic, the aura of this woman was twisting my stomach faster than any dogmeat sandwich they serve in that gunk at the tuckshop. For once it was comforting rather than nauseating to have a warm glow flowing across her palm. 

“My my you certainly look like your father, he acted very much the same.” 

“I don’t know who you are but stay away.” 

“Your very brave Amy, but unlike your sister you don’t have powers to back that.” 

A light beam passed though my hand hand lightly hitting the pale lady. 

“I said stay away.” My eyebrows creased into my forehead, stomach still churning and throat raw in fear. 

(Looking back it’s pretty cool I actually hit her-) 

Who was she? 

“My oh my, Consider me a fool, you have so much more potential than your sister.” 

She must be the lady who took my parents 

From her sleeve extends a paper talisman enscripted with an eye symbol 

“Come and join us sometime, I'll be sure to make sure Gisellas hospitable.” 

“ I’d never join a murderer like you.” 

“You and I are more similar than you think Amy, both the second choice of a moonlark.” 

And before my eyes the world glitches and she is gone. The only rememenents the paper talisman folded neatly in her palm  
———

Answers: there were none. 

See even after Sophie had fought the neverseen to get OUR parents back and even after promising to keep in touch she still had no answers and even worse no mallowmelt. 

I fumbled with the talismen in her hands, summer holidays were about to come around and although she didn’t want to miss a second of content the fear of her sister dying surpassed it. 

It was time for answers, even if it meant infiltrating the evil side with barely any powers. 

Hopefully I can bring mh phone... And there’s some good wifi. 

——- 

There’s no real way to knock on a murderous elf cult door and say you want to join in. 

So when I (Amy that is) find myself hesitating to knock, keep in mind it’s not that I don't want to help humanity and my darling slightly insomniac sister, it’s more that I have slight social anxiety when it comes to talking to people. 

Well elves in this case. 

Sometimes we have to step up in life for the greater good. For some it means making sure people cooperate for the group project due on next Thursday for others it’s infiltrating a cult famous for its arsonists who literally started the Californian and Australian fires which wreaked havoc and devastation on the entirety of the world. 

At this point I wouldn’t be surprised if they started a global pandemic, HA! 

Speaking of knocking, what was this place anyway? Tattered worn down like an old cottage in a fiat tale book. Whatever it was, it was nasty and needed several renovations. A disappointment for a villain's hideout. One out of ten.

As far as she could tell (assuming elf’s we’re NOT in fact part of an alternate universe) they were in some cabin hidden in a national park, probably yellow stone. 

Sturdy oaks lined the premises the pavement was smoothly cemented and the garden in the corner grew lush plants 

Scrunched golden and ruby Leaves scrapped neatly into a pile off to the side, 

Flowers practically growing off of the Porch as she climbed the fed stairs. Dragging her bag alongside her. 

Even though the house looked like it came out of a three year olds sketch pad the rest of the place had style…. ok maybe it wasn’t so bad . Six out of ten.

The only problem was the temperature. Setting into late autumn, her legs shivering with goosebumps. 

Apparently Growing up in the heat does not make you immune to temperatures other than humidity, fire and pool. 

Not fun when you decided to wear a shirt imprinted with “your my bias wrecker on it” shorts and some sliders instead of that cute warm cottage core aesthetic Livy had planned. But with every battle comes sacrifice. 

I Scooped up my backpack taking out a plush. Summoning her 3 brain cells and plucking the last drop of courage i had left.

Squeezing the plush in one hand Knocking three times on the wooden door. 

All I had to do now was wait… just wait…


	2. Ignis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tam is a snob, Amy has anxiety and ruy is a sweetheart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since theRe isn’t quiet a description of ruy I’ve decided to take my own interpretation of him... I do have a much more in-depth reason for this but that’s spoilers

There are many fun things to do in this world but watching your bias open the door to you, tired as hell from just escaping the healing centre (again) (don't ask) holding a jimin plush whilst wearing a suggestive shirt is not one of them. 

But that is exactly how Amy rose foster (me) managed to meet Tam song. 

And the only words I could process through my beloved brain: wrong way go back! Error 606! Please reset! Now! 

The boy with silver bangs lips magically warped into a smirk “nice doll, my sister has one of those.” 

Please let me die in a hole already. 

“Uh sorry I think I went to the wrong place…” 

“There’s literally no other cabin for 3 metric kilometres, we have a shielding dome by our best pisonoath the best tecnopaths in the world as well pyrokinetics on stand by there’s no way you're at the wrong place.” 

“Uh,,,”

“Let me see the paper.” He said snatching the talisman from my hands. rude. He may have been cute, but he was extremely salty. Oh the agony of pretty boys.

I guess beauty truly is pain. 

“Ah, you must be her majesty's special recruit, welcome sunfroliker” 

“What time of day is that?” 

“Eh, it needs a little work.” 

I glance around my surroundings...it was even more gorgeous on the insidThere were plenty of books ascending to the roof marble floors and somehow it seemed a lot taller…  
And over to the left there was a spiral staircase, a red garment gracefully spilled down the top. And her who wore it: a lady or in this case an elf. The fast paced click of her heels grazed the stairs leaving me awestruck. How on earth she managed to run down stairs in 6 inch stilettos is Earth's greatest mystery.

“Is That THE flasher?” She gasped 

“Yes m’lady.” 

“Don’t you sass me young boy, my patience is thinner than the hair on the ancients heads.” 

The lady turned to face her

“Oh my aren’t you gorgeous,” she giggled, tucking back a strand of honey brown hair.” And aren’t your eyes dazzling. So blue!” 

“Blue…?” 

“Yes they’re blue as sapphires my dear!” 

Oh….Contacts! she had almost forgotten she was wearing them. 

(That’s score 1 for humanity for that one, and OH My, what a pain were they to pry off my friend's cosplay.)

“Tam won’t you be a gentleman and show her to her room.” 

“You literally just asked me to check up on the barricades, so... no.” 

The boy with silver bangs stomped off back outside. Slamming the front door shut on his way out.

“Excuse that boy he’s a little snarky even at the best of times, I assure you he is rather talented though.” 

“Ah lovely, mrs...” 

“Oh why excuse me we haven’t even introduced ourselves, my name is lady gisella, and you?” 

“Ah, my name is Amy-rose” 

“What a lovely name! Take these, you won’t need them until your training commences.” The lady handed her a plastic bag that reminded her of the type you would put groceries in. Ya know, the turtle killing kind? “ it’s best you not look at it for now.” 

Gisella’s face contorted into a frown scanning my body for flaws. 

“ I suppose you better get changed” Gisella tapped her forehead with her index finger as if to make her think “...ah ROO-EE!” 

A tall man with dark olive skin covered and freckles stepped into the entrance tying up his thick curly hair framing heterochromiac eyes, right side violet the other piercingly ice blue of which the the latter was enhanced with a thin white scar,“Yes lady gisella.” 

He was ridiculously gorgeous, and yet seemed unaware of how much beauty he held within his eyes, His irises stained with suffering. 

“Would you be a dear and go fetch this girl a uniform and show her to her room.” 

“Why of course, this way…” 

“Amy, Amy rose.” 

“And mine Ruy, let us go up stairs.” 

—-  
“Amy rose may I ask you a question?” Ruy said, breaking the awful silence as they turned up from the stairs and down into a corridor. 

“Only if you let me ask one of you.”

“I see you're a bargainer, a good trait to have here.” 

“Well what is your question then.” 

“What is that thing you hold in your hand?” He said pointing a lanky finger at the golden embellishments “it’s rather shiny.” 

She smiled, raising the doll whilst trying to balance the web of bags she held in her hand. 

“Oh it’s a plush of one of my favourite bands.” She said blanking out the red strain on her arm. 

“Bands?” 

Ruy reached for one of the bags on her hand hauling it over his broad shoulder as they paced towards the upper quarters. 

“You know music groups?” 

“Music...groups? The only musicians I know of are the Songs and right now the business is being run solely by their grandson.” 

And I’m now blushing furiously,because how on earth did I forget that. 

“Well there more underground they’re not particularly famous..” 

A terrible lie. Fun fact I'm not a good liar.

“Huh, well what about you, what’s your question?” 

I stuck my tongue out in thought. 

“Where did you get your scar from?” 

“Oh uh… that.” Now it was Ruys turn to become red. “I Uh...I got it...got it in the kitchen…since I sometimes...bake for gisella...Yeah for gisella” 

“You bake? That's AMAZING!” 

“You think it is?” He said pausing to push open a door into another corridor to let her through. 

“Yes! I could never make toast without nearly starting a fire.” 

“Then perhaps I shall teach you one day how to bake cookies,” and with a hint of sarcasm he added “ for lady gisella of course.” 

“Of course.” I raised an eyebrow before we both burst into giggles 

“And to the left you’ll see your dorm, there should be some robes on there, Mrs gisella will be sure to give you some tasks to complete as soon as you get more of a feel for the premises.” He let out a crinkled smile, showcasing his dimples. “Oh and dinner is usually notified by bells.” 

I nodded in recognition pushing open the door, dropping jimin and luggage.Scooping up the neverseen robes. 

“These are awesome, and they have a hoodie? These uniforms are way better than my schools, although pretty much anything looks better than that.” 

“May I have your talisman? I need to mark something on it so we can keep in contact?” 

“Oh uh, someone took that from me.” 

“That might be a problem…do you know who took it?” Eyes narrowing with suspicion 

“Uh he had silver bangs covering his eye, Lady gisella called him Tom or something?” 

“Bloody tam.” He hissed 

“Jam?” I repeated 

“He was sent to the barricades to guard the fences he should be back for tea.” Ruy sighed, expression nothing short of an internal facepalm. “Well I’ll leave you to get settled in. It was nice meeting you Amy.” 

“And I you.”

— 

I smoothed out the crinkles in the robe, admiring the sequins hand sewed into the fabric. To think this was made in the span of a few days after I contacted vespra and yet tailored directly to my size was a wonder. Truly magical the work of elves. 

I pulled on the thick leather boots and tucked in neatly the baggy pants. Surprisingly comfortable and flattering. 

Despite my mixed emotions of joining a cult, it was clear they all had an impeccable sense of fashion and interior design. Though there is a sense in not making the outside is not glamorous, it would prevent potentially curious humans or the likes wandering in the grounds to find some sort of chateau that is the inside. 

I dragged myself across the bed and lay next to the window. Storm clouds had gathered and my eyes traced the fluffy grey clouds glowing in the sunset. 

Neverseen agents rushing onto the porch trying to outrun the weather. 

This was serene. Her guts were twisted in a knot. What would her parents think of her… what would Sophie think…

What would my stomach think...

My stomach rumbled in reply , and as if on cue a bell chimed. 

Dinner was ready thankfully, And i do pray for the sake of my sanity that Ruy does cook well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m afraid I may have written gisella OOC but I wanted her to be more like her darling son. 
> 
> Thank you for reading ☺️


	3. Dinner, lactose intolerance and delinquent emo boys In the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner, lactose intolerance and delinquent emo boys In the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaahhhhhhsigments suck.

Luck was not on my (yes, Amy rose foster’s) side today, the boy with silver bangs named jam or ram or something (i've learnt not to question the strange naming habits or just eleven customs in general) sits across me a sly grin across his face and ruy is as far as can be away. So I sit uncomfortably feeling as if I’m being eyed from every angle. 

Not a pleasant feeling. Where’s the welcoming? this is a magical elf cult after all.

The tension in the air could be sliced with a knife at this rate. Lady gisella raises her glass to begin a toast, if possible the quietness of the room drops even further. Eyes turn away from me to the hostess. 

“Dearest friends we gather here today to eat and replenish our bodies, today was another victory for us as we move forward with the London developments, our notoriously high esteemed agents went above and beyond with collecting information so I first toast to the technopaths.” 

Glasses are raised harmously and are met with cheers of thanks. 

“But beyond that we recognise all of your talents and gifts as we once again take a step forward in the timeline, and we’re pleased that the shift in the loadstar initiative with the current situation In the black swan .” 

Applause is made and there are cherry laughs and smiles, not so occult and dreary after all, much more.. life like, almost like a family...of psychopaths. 

“And lastly.” She said, raising her voice over the abrupt crowd of hungry elven warriors. “I toast to our newest member, Amy rose!” 

There are many more cheers but they are drowned out by the sight of delicious food presented in front of them by Ruy. 

Bless you my heterochromiac brother. 

I catch a smirk and a hidden chuckle from the boy across the table. 

And oh Help us all I’ll melt into a pile of mallowmelt before I make it through my first meal at this place. 

There is laughing and banter and joyous shouting, the spirit in the dining as if they had won a war. 

My thoughts drifted back to her sister and her friends in the lost cities, gloomy and stressed with the pressure of the whole world at hand and here the enemies were laughing breathlessly as if they had nothing to lose. 

The boy with silver bangs caught a creased look and looked back at me with Solem eyes as if he knew what i was thinking….was he a telepath? Could he read my thoughts? 

And now it’s time for a daily dose of embarrassment! Shame! And wanting to die!

That's probably why he laughed at me before. He knew. He saw my thoughts. 

My anxieties were snapped in two with the clank of a teaspoon against glass. 

“I would like Amy Rose to join me after dinner. We have much to discuss,” her icy eyes held a look that sent shivers down my spine. 

I searched for comfort finding it in the violet and icy blue eyes of Ruy seated at the right hand of gisella. He returned it with a dimple stuffed grin that somehow untwisted the loop de doops my stomach has been making the entire feast. 

And no that’s not because I’m probably lactose intolerant and I may or may have not chugged a letter of milk yesterday before the big move to a vegan elf cult...

Actually….probably. 

So you find me in 24 hours clutching my stomach over a toilet seat and turning my insides out, or out the other end if you know what I mean...

For now I will be stuffing breadsticks into my mouth until I throw up. 

My mind has been invaded by a pretty boy, I’m antsy about meeting lady gisella and I still don’t have the courage to ask about that paper talisman. May as well drown my thoughts out with some juice. 

I guess I have nothing too lose. 

I reach for another glass of apple cider.  
——-

Rowdy recruits stumble out the dining hall and into the foyer, and I continue to sit awkwardly in my seat. Gisella laughs concerningly loud and takes Ruys hands in hers leaning into whispering something to his ear. He frowns slightly, glances over me before nodding. 

Whatever their talk is, it makes ME want to squirm in my seat. Oh the fear of judgement is greater than the fear of death. Blending into the shadows would suit me rather well. And yet HERE I am. Infiltrating a cult with little to no fire power and anxiety. 

Ruy picks up her glass and shuffles out of the room. And I become aware of the fact that I am trapped in a room with the said head of this cult several seats down. Fumbling with my fingers because HELL i would rather die than be in this situation. 

(If you haven't guessed I hate talking to people alone when they have the authority to kill me with a snap of their fingers.) 

She lifts a finger towards me gesturing to come closer. I arose from my seat in swift motion, the click of the uniforms soles against the marble floor evident in the silent room. 

I’m beginning to miss the boisterous yet extremely space invading cheers of the neverseen. 

Her eyes are cold piercingly icy blue, and they seem to see right through my soul. 

And yet somehow I feel like I’ve seen them before...

She smiles extravagantly showing off her set of perfect pearly whites. 

Apparently I’m the elves world that’s called a good match. In mine it’s called veneers, and some toothpaste whitener.

“Mrs Rose, I called you here to debrief you on the neverseens rules.” 

Her accent managed to be more crisp and clean then this afternoon, words spoken with such order of authority diligence that the only appropriate response was in complete formality. 

“Of course Lady gisella.” 

“We have three main rules: ONE. You are to always carry around the paper talisman you receive. TWO. You must always wear your uniform properly.THREE. No romance is allowed between recruits. We don't want another terrible situation that can result in even more casualties.” 

Another?

She paused with a warm smile appearing on her face “ I hope you are able to follow these thoroughly.” 

This formalness was enough to make me vomit, and her smile unsettling. Who speaks like that? 

Nevertheless, 

We continue. 

Our eyes meet and a staring contest begins. As if she’s questioning me… questioning my eyes… we dance, we waltz, we tango, eyes tangled in curiosity and the intent to figure the other one out. 

Who was she, why did she look almost familiar, and why did her eyes paralyze you in fear?

Snap. 

I’m reminded of my reason for coming here. 

To get answers. To get answers we must never be exposed. 

Never. Be. Seen. 

That was a rule in Atlantis, and that is a rule for here. 

The Neverseen queen bee narrows her eyes as if waiting for me to make my own move. 

I pick up the pieces of my confidence after being rendered Immobile by hers truly and gather up the most professional voice I can. 

“Lady gisella I would never protest such rules, I do agree to adherence in the fullest, unfortunately my talisman was taken by someone, I would like to inquire about them, I believe I overhear ruy in passing breath that his name was ‘jam’.” 

Snap. 

A cackle cascades through the dining hall, replacing her smirk, the lady of the manor desperately trying to pick up her decorum only to burst into another brutal round of giggles.

I frowned...Jam was his name right? 

I mean thinking back he did smell like strawberries, it would make sense. 

That’s if elves generally did make sense. 

“Lady Gisella have I said something wrong ?” 

“Not at all Amy! Please do not consider me foolish but I find myself amused by your pronunciation of that name .” 

“Is his name not Jam?” 

Another round of laughing shoots me down faster than my cousin at laser tag.and now im drowning in guilt. 

His name isn't Jam? Let me die already. 

“No amy, and I strongly advise you ever tell him you said that, however you are quite the muse, vespra was right in recruiting you.” 

A half smile was the best I could manage. 

“The person you speak of is named Tam Song, he is our resident shade and very moody as well, he usually will sit on the roof which is un-authorized but he does it anyways.” 

“Thank you for concern lady gisella, I’m glad I could make you smile.” 

“Why of course my dear,” her pupils shined in a sickening way. “You are quite the amusement.” 

I swallowed and arose from my seat carefully shutting the door in fear of being called back for questioning. 

One thing was for sure, she felt...off in a sense.

———  
Rain splatters on the roof top and from the entrance I can see the silhouette of what looks like is ‘tam song’ sitting cross legged 

He’s not wearing the neverseen robes however, Clearly a violator of rule number two.

And he’s wearing jeans and a blue shirt? 

Peculiar, I didn’t think that was elvin fashion. 

I suck in a breath summoning up my courag-

“What brings you up here.” 

Maybe it was the rain, maybe it was his voice or maybe it was just me being clumsy. 

Because Oh yes apparently today was a day for very forward advances. 

My shoes let forth a squeak and...

I land right on top of him. 

“I’m so sor-“ my face is a fiery mess, blood rises to my ears and cheeks and I singantky jump off of him. Taking steps backwards. 

“Already falling for me Mrs rose?” 

“It was your voice that startled me.” 

“You never had to come up here!” He said throwing his hands up in the air defensively. 

“Oh you know maybe someone STOLE my paper talisman.” 

“I see someone was debriefed by gisella.” 

“Rules are rules mr song, I am to follow them.” 

“This is a cult, Mrs Sunfroiliker, and the rules are stupid. The talisman are trackers so the robes are so they can control us and the romance rule is just plain nasty. No one should be in someone’s business like that, not even a religiously- committing-arson cult.” 

“Ah, so you're a delinquent emo bad boy.” 

“You're just a stuck up fangirl with a doll.” 

He’s got me there...

Silence fills the atmosphere and we both stare up at the dark sky filled with wild flashes of lighting and the crackle and boom of thunder spewing over the horizon. 

My hands become stained and wrinkled with water droplets, but my mind eases and slows. 

“It’s quiet relaxing.” 

“Duh dumbass, I don’t come out here for no reason.” 

“Righteo...Pack up the sass, Oreo boy.” 

“Ill have you know that this hair is dyed with real silver.” 

“Yeah and my plush is actually made out of gold.” 

Childishly I poked out my tongue jabbing him in the side with a finger . 

He retaliates shaking his “silver dyed” hair and ruining my prinstinley pressed robes. 

Rude.

Not that they weren't already soaked in this rain. 

“Great bangs boy now I gotta clean it.” 

“Your saying you don't practice healthy hygiene on a daily basis?” 

“You know what I mean.” 

Silence fills the air, and I tilt my head toward the sky filled with storm clouds. 

This truly is quiet relaxing the melancholic of the moment… it’s breath taking and I can only imagine what a clear sky dripping in a tapestry of diamonds or even a sunrise early in the morning would look from here. Far away from all the light pollution I see in the City. 

I can see why he likes it here. 

“ my sister… she's a hydrokinetic…the rain calms me.” 

My head titles in questioning. 

“Gisella threatened to kill her and two baby alicorns if I didn’t join.” 

“Oh…” 

That makes sense why she felt off.

Tam turns his head towards me, eyebrows knitted deeply into his forehead framing his eyes that seemed to be an icy blue...

“Don’t trust anyone, Not gisella. Not ruy. Not vespra.” 

“And why should I trust you.” 

“Please.” He drops the talisman into my palm. “I know your not dumb.” 

“You literally just called me that 5 minutes ago!” 

There was no reply, only a broken smile as he headed down the rooftop staircase and into the dorms. 

Don’t trust anyone. 

You contradict yourself nincompoop.

She glanced at the talismen in her hand; it was marked with a single black swan in the left corner. Almost inconceivable to the untrained eye…

Curious…


	4. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy trudges through her first day at the neverseen

“Amy!” Ruys voiced boomed down the corridor as I sleepily trudged through the chateau in my morning robes.

“Morning ruy.” 

My head was aching from all that thinking I did last night and I still wasn’t exactly…

Ugh thoughts. 

I slouched into a chair I’m the dining room not giving a second thought or care to my surroundings. 

“I see you found your talismen.” He pressed a finger to my forehead which stuck to it was the said talismen. 

A snicker let out from the opposite side of the table. 

And hell, of course it’s my luck the silver head is sitting right across from me. 

My eyes adjust to the light and I give a death glare to him which shuts him up. I turn back to face ruy.

“You got any stuff that can knock me to next Tuesday?” 

He nods dropping utensils down at my seat, I pass him the talismen, which he draws a small force field and a person on before he slides it back.

“Is my beautiful face not good enough for you.” He smirked pushing back his bangs 

Ah so he’s not a cyclops, his disappointing for the eleven genes, breed so perfectly… to be this… this…

“I can’t tolerate you a whole bangs boy.” 

“As evidenced by yesterday’s endeavour.” 

I slam my fist on the table earning a suspicious glance from ruy. Who retreats back into the kitchen. 

What looks like an elven newspaper flicks in half and I receive a glare from another man sitting at the far end of the dining room. 

Oops. 

“Ya kids better stop bickering or ill slap the both of ya, ha?” The man's icy eyes send a shiver down my spine, and his slicked blonde hair and general sharp features do not aid my confidence either.

His eyes narrow further at me. 

“And who might you b-“

“I deeply apologise Gethen I didn’t know it was a crime to converse in the dining hall.” Tam intercepts

Gethen huffs rolling his eyes in the most dramatic way possible. If it wasn’t for the fact that genes existed I would have guessed that mr shadow here had inherited his sass. 

Ruy appeared once again shooing Gethen out of the hall and presenting a plate of pancakes for me, and one black coffee for tam. Of which he skulls down faster than you can say who drinks black coffee like that?

He slides out his chair in an awkard squeak slams his fist on the table leaving ruy to flinch and leans across the table towards me lowering his eyes to mine. 

“Good luck with your training today sunfroiliker” he flicks my forehead with a smirk.

And with that he leaves the room. 

“I see tam is being awfully nice, what did you blackmail him with?” 

“Nothing he just talked to me?” 

“Intriguing…” Ruy gestures for me to start eating, setting a cup of jasmine tea down on his own china. 

“Is he not normally like this?” 

He’s already awfully rude...he can be worse? 

“Normally.” He says “tam would have sent a murdering glance.his arrogance strikes fear into people’s hearts, and don’t even get me started about when he’s tired! especially in the mornings, it’s best to stay at least a few meters away.” 

“Why does that not surprise me.” I snort 

I take a moment to inhale the sweet scent, before forking the plate and stuffing a few berries which I was familiarised with at Atlantis.

And he’s done it again, this stuff is almost better than mallowmelt (and you know how much I love mallowmelt) 

“You make the besttttttt pancakes ruy.” My knife scuffles the bottom of the plate, soaking the spongy food in the maple-like syrup “I would ask for your hand in marriage for this.” 

“I find using a pinch of cinnamon really gives it a kick.” 

“Well it’s the best thing I’ve tasted in a long time.” 

“You obviously haven’t tasted the delicacies at Havenfield.”

His eyes widen reflecting with fear, guilt and pleading. 

Havenfield? As in Sophie’s place…?

Why would ruy, a neverseen agent have ever been at Havenfield? 

Actually dumb question… Why would he know about the food there?

He lets out an awkward cough “forget I ever said that..” he slips forward a piece of paper. “This is your schedule from now on, I think your doing an apprenticeship under vespra“ 

His voice drones on to explain the rest of my schedule but i don't listen 

Vespra? 

How pleasant.   
My day is gonna be hell. 

———

Remember how I said my life way gonna be hell? 

Well take that and multiply it by a billion because guess whose beady little eyes (framed by a perfectly structured face the better part of me wishes to add). Is sitting in on our lesson eyes set on me and lips curved into a taunting smile. 

We’ve been at it for hours now and the sun's setting in the western sky. Framing the trees with magic hour light that photographers would die for.

But i still haven't managed to do anything   
Not one slither of light. not one burst. not anything. 

I can’t even feel a tingle of that power in my finger tips. 

My head is clouded in thoughts and all I wanna do is slap that smirk off of tams face. 

“Amy, i want you to concentrate all your mental energy -” 

“Alright alright! I've had enough of this! I can't make the light go!” i snap back at her. 

My knees give way and I collapse into a pathetic pile of tears. 

Tam turns away.  
to be honest i wouldn’t pity me either. 

Why was i so stupid? Did I imagine this power? Was it a one time only use? 

Was I not trying hard enough? Was I not worthy of it? Was it a defensive technique? 

Why the hell isn't it working? 

I feel a cool presence slip into mind and a dark voice echoes in my head 

Calm down. Stressing never got anyone anywhere. 

What the mallowme-

I can listen mind using shadow vapor and your head is really loud. 

How considerate, did it not occur to you to ask me first? 

I don't know whether you've noticed but one of the most bloodlusting elves is right here, and she doesn't tolerate team work that well…. She prefers natural talent over group work. 

Well i still don’t appreciate you rummaging through my thoughts, there is private stuff here.

Your minds a mess i can barely even find anything chill, hey that kinda looks like- 

DONT LOOK AT THAT. 

Relax im joking, but do you feel that anger? 

Yes…

Use that force, draw upon it, clear your mind and focus on only the tips of your fingers, let that energy draw to it, and as it builds up- release it. 

His presence slips out of my mind and I close my eyes trying to clear my head. My shoulders drop and i raise my arm, i can almost feel the sticky heat that comforts and haunts me. 

I spread out my fingertips energy flowing through it. 

I clench my fist.   
My eyes snap open at the sound of a wail in front of me. 

Oh no… oh no no no. 

Vespra takes a weighted breath and walks up to me. 

I hold my breath trying to glance over her pointed shoulders. 

“Good job Sunfroliker.” 

Her words are cold and unnerving...and what the heck is with these female leaders of the neverseen having a very unsettling presence. 

She disappears a moment later, allowing me to scramble to the injured shade. 

“ Im so sorry i wasn't looking where i was going-” 

And I collapse, probably furthering my pathetic stat by 100 babbling out a band of incomprehensible apologies at a frightening speed.

“Imsosorryihityouimsosorry-” 

“Please, just leave me to bleed already!”

“I’m so sorry-“

“stop apologising your gonna burst my eardrums.Im joking it's not that bad.” 

Ok then m

“You really should stop joking about dying.” 

“Force of habit, morbid humour is the only thing that cuts it these days.” 

“So you’re...ok?” 

“Im bleeding mrs Amy Rose, NO I’m not ok.” 

“Well your making this really hard too figure out.” I tear a part off of my robe, trying to vaguely remember how to make a splint. 

Hoisting in into my arms I begin to walk back to the shaggy chateau. Praying to god he at least has insurance. 

——

“Help please! I think he’s dying!” 

I’m dragging tam around the halls of this chateau and it’s getting absolutely pathetic. 

“you're making me sound ridiculous.”

“Alright sunflower.” I shifted his weight across my arms again “Somebody help please get a therapist and a doctor. My friend The shade has suffered a major wound, thanks to my perfected aim and he needs medical attention, and a therapist for me!” 

A crowd of cloaked agents split off the other way 

“You're the worst.” 

“It’s my greatest quality .” 

And truly it is- at least according to the elves council (excluding bronte he’s pretty cool and so was our chat in the lost cities)

Tams blue eyes blink once and then twice at me before he pinches his nose bridge and sighes. 

“You're starting to sound like sencen. West wing two flights up, that’s the medical bay, hurry up my abdomen is bleeding and I don’t wanna end up there for two weeks.” 

“Who’s sencen? Your girlfriend?” 

“Shut up and get me to that west wing.” 

“As you wish your majesty.” 

And apparently I huff and I puff and I will bring this house down because well turns out tam song is ridiculously heavy. 

——-

A man sits a dark cloak in the corner fumbling with science stuff or something I dunno I didn’t really pass year eight chemistry, too busy streaming. 

“Ahem.” I clear my throat 

He hobbles around in a wheelchair dropping the tension in his shoulders and removing his glasses. 

“What do you want kids.” 

“He got dead.” I say pointing to my crippled shady 

“Ah you would need a nemacrocer for that. No can do. my medical license has not been revoked….yet.” 

And here comes the awkward silence that comes with any joke I make in a terrible situation. 

He smiles showing an imprint of happy wrinkles in his face sunlight from a window beaming in and bouncing off of his olive skin. 

“You can call me trix, resident Guster and experimental supervisor here at the neverseen. No experiment, treatment or elixir goes without my notice, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

He raises his hand and I meet it. 

“I’m Amy Rose, newest recruit… I was introduced last night.” 

An arched eyebrow displayed The perplexity in his face. Two dark blue eyes framed by a mop of midnight wavy hair atop his head. 

Reminded you of that one high school janitor, except without the creepy moustache. And instead of brooms and dark cleaner he heals a collection of half open notebooks and half drunk elixirs scattered throughout the room. 

“Ah, I must have not attended last night's feast after running that banshee test. Which reminds me I must check those result-“ 

The man with glasses wheeled his way behind a shelf and into the forest that is his library of notes 

“If you could stop attracting flies with that mouth agape and actually ask for what we came for.” My shade rudely interrupts

“Do shut up I’m getting to the point.” 

“Sir I was wondering if you have time to take care of a patient.” 

A squeak of a wheel and the mans face reversed from out the bookshelf. 

“Why didn’t you say so earlier, that’s my joB?”


End file.
